


Pink

by etmuse



Series: Tasha 'verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etmuse/pseuds/etmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 25 of the 'redismycolour' challenge on livejournal.

The front door banged closed as Jack stomped the snow off his boots, encouraging Tasha to do the same.

"Did you know," he called through the hall as he divested them both of gloves and coats, "that the colour range on wellies for three-year old girls is remarkably limited?"

Ianto came out of the living room, helping Tasha out of the new wellies in question as Jack untied his boots. "Yeah?"

"Oh yeah. For an adult, you can buy green, or black, or women's with weird patterns, but for three year olds you have one choice. Pink, pink, or pink."


End file.
